Complicated
by chasedupthesky
Summary: When encountering Bad Wolf nuclear project, a skinny man in pinstripes and his staggeringly familiar blonde companion enter the scene, revealing the Slitheen was not all she seemed. The past encounters many characters of their future while trying to find the reason why so many species are on the run, and how is Bad Wolf Rose's future? AU Boomtown implied AU Journey's End 10/Rose


Ohkay! I'M NOT DEAD! BUT I'M DYING OF GUILT for not updating Undercover Prince in God-knows-how-many months. School was insane, and I'm sort of having an identity crisis trying to figure out who I want to be in the future (parents already have me looking at college, and I'm a soon-to-be sophomore). So my thoughts and actions have been strewn around in various areas of study for the past few months until now; when I finally had this idea and was kicked out of Writers' Block Club.

So I was watching Boomtown on Netflix, and right when The Doctor saw the name of the nuclear project, this idea flashed in my head. It sat there for a week while I pondered how I was going to go about writing this, until I couldn't take it anymore and got the chapter down. Plus, I also already have the idea for the prequel to this.

There will be a more detailed summary at the beginning of chapter three. I don't want to explain too much just yet.

* * *

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor breathed. Jack and Mickey looked on slightly confused as the Doctor met Rose's eyes.

"But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf; I've heard that lots of times." Rose spoke in a low, fearful voice; her eyes wide. The Doctor's face was blank, "Everywhere we go, two words, followin' us. Bad Wolf."

Rose's voice shook, "How can they be _followin_' us?" The Doctor had the same question. He had the strangest feeling…almost like when…Nah. The Doctor forced his fears to the back of his head. He put on a goofy smile,

"Nah, It's probably just a coincidence, I've seen Bad Wolf all day. Never mind; things to do." There were more important things to worry about, like the Slitheen in front of him attempting to end Planet Earth. Again.

He turned back to the model of the nuclear power station, which if this did go forward as originally planned; which now that he was here it won't; it would_,_ as Jack so eloquently stated, cause the entire planet to go HICBOOCH. While he and Jack continued to make sense of the situation, Rose was silent; confusion etched in her face. She stepped forward,

"No, Doctor." Her voice was hard. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. She's been around the universe with The Doctor enough to know that 'coincidence' was _not_ documented in the TARDIS dictionary. She blinked and continued with a shaky voice. "This isn't just a coincidence. I just know it. I feel something strange, in my head." She trailed off; her head was shaking slightly, her eyes darted around the room trying to make sense of the feeling. It was like someone had plugged a nightlight into the back of her brain; a soft, not too warm light in the back of her mind. And it was pulsating. And getting bigger. And warmer. She snapped her head up all of the sudden, eyes hard,

"Something is coming."

She looked deep into the Doctor's pale blue eyes, beyond serious. The Doctor returned the expression a bit more confused. He felt something similar, however this light was not golden like a nightlight, but blue like the reflection of the moon in the water, and not nearly as warm. It was nagging him. His body tensed with anxiety.

Loud crashing sounded from the rooms around the one they occupied. The Doctor's head snapped around at the sound of some laser gun, a sound that would not be found in 21st century Cardiff at all. The sound was heard three or four times.

Mickey jumped four feet in the air and ducked behind the table.

The Slitheen's eyes narrowed, and stepped back towards the covered fireplace. The alien didn't look at all surprised; just apprehensive. The Doctor took note of this.

Jack bent below the table and took a defensive stance in front of the large close doors. His arm stretched towards the 'secret pocket' where he always had his Compact Laser Deluxe.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her behind him, glaring at the door through narrowed eyes; the Oncoming Storm lying in wait. Rose stared past the Doctor's leather arm trying to absorb the chaos that was occurring behind the large wood.

Voices rose from the room behind the doors. Everyone froze, no one even blinked. There was a whirring noise that made the Doctor's eyes widen in shock. An exasperated male voice sounded,

"Just go! We're already in there." A female voice screeched in a fashion that was so familiar,

"What do you mean 'We're'..." The voice faded, as if contemplating. "Oh my God. We're in Cardiff."

Mickey, Jack, and the Doctor's eyes simultaneously turned to Rose, whose eyes have not wavered from the door since the voices began. The male voice spoke again,

"Yes, yes we are."

"That Cardiff, Slitheen 2 Cardiff."

"Yes."

"I thought you said we can't cross timelines…it would either cause a paradox or implosion of reality itself!"

"Ahhh.. So you _were_ listening. And yes, technically we can't, but this time is different."

"You're not making any sense. Again."

"I know, just get in there and get the fugitive so I can get the Judoon off my back." There was an audible huff of annoyance, and the woman's voice calmed.

"Fine. Hand me the sonic. But you're going to fix this before the universe collapses."

"Yes, yes thank you, love, now go!"

There was a bang on the door. Jack spoke in a quivering voice; his eyes deadlocked on the vibrating wood,

"Those doors are locked, right?" The Doctor didn't respond. Everyone was frozen in anticipation. An all-to-familiar whirring sound filled his ears. The massive wooden doors swung open, and a woman with blond hair, black and pink dress with 2-inch heels struts in; a silver gun pointed at the ceiling was poised at ear-level. She had a mischievous grin on her face; her eyes sparkled. There was a collective gasp of absolute shock. There was no other explanation.

This woman was Rose Tyler.

"Okay kids, this is where it gets complicated."

* * *

So what do you think? Interesting concept? Was this chapter a bit too rushed? I kind of thought so, but I've been revising it over and over for the past two months, so I think enough is enough.

And the Judoon? Well, lets just say there will be more in reference to 'Smith and Jones'.

Don't worry, Undercover Prince followers, I'm finally writing the next chapter for that as well as the next chapter for this (it's quite cheesy, but that's the way I roll).

Until next time,

chasedupthesky


End file.
